


Electrify my heart

by Greensparks2324



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensparks2324/pseuds/Greensparks2324
Summary: Will is madly in love with Mike, yet he knows there is no way Mike could ever feel the same. That is, until Mike reveals something he should have said a long time ago.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Electrify my heart

**Author's Note:**

> It has taken me 4 months to write this. I regret nothing and yet everything all at the same time.

The hot Indiana sun shone through the dirty classroom window and straight onto the pale arm of William Byers. The Summer of '86 had been ridiculously hot, or at least for Will's taste it had been. The warmth rushing over his skin combined with his lack of interest in his maths lesson was making him quickly drowsy. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. Half an hour to go until he was free for 3 months summer break. 3 months to sleep in till noon then spend the rest of his days going out with his friends. Excitement and anticipation boiled in his chest as his eyes instinctively looked across the classroom to Mike Wheeler. Mike. His bestest friend, the kindest and most lovely person Will had ever met. Yet Will had a secret. A secret that he could never share with anybody. Let alone Mike. It would ruin everything they had together. He dreaded to think of how Mike would react if he ever found out about how Will felt about him. About how Will was madly and so deeply in love with Mike Wheeler, it was actually ridiculous. Disgust. that is what would be written all over his crush's face. Disappointment and banishment from the party. Will shuddered at the thought. It was too risky to even consider mentioning. A bolt of electricity shot through Will's body as he was sucked out of his thoughts by the realisation that Mike had turned around to look at him and was making eye contact. Will felt his cheeks heat up as Mike's brown eyes stared into his own from across the room, a smile set in place on his handsome face.

"Eyes to the front, Mr Wheeler. You'll have plenty of time to stare at Mr Byers in 15 minutes."

The class laughed at the comment, Will and Mike along with them. Mike rolled his eyes and grinned at Will before turning back around and focusing again on his work. Will attempted to follow this action, but his racing heart and the image of Mike looking at him like that kept him distracted. He could feel himself getting jittery, his stomach flipping as images of Mike and he flashed in his mind's eye like a filmstrip projector. A rush of heat swept over his body as his mind reached the furthest point of fantasy, the heat was running over his body as though the hot sun outside has slipped through the murky glass windows and was hanging over him, looming down with it's scalding wrath. Will shifted in his seat as he allowed himself to get too comfortable within his mind, allowing his thoughts to shift their tones to something he could never reveal. The shrill ring of the bell overheard and the scraping of metal chairs all around brought Will back down to Earth. He quickly followed the actions of his classmates; shoving books into bags and eagerly heading for the corridor outside to start their 3 month freedom. Mike's eyes caught his from across the classroom as Mike stood to leave, nodding his head to the door as he walked out to signal he would be waiting outside for Will. Will blushed as he looked away to his bag, mentally cursing himself for allowing himself to be caught up in his thoughts. Maths class was not the place to be deep into his deepest and darkest fantasies about his best friend. His wants but can never have. Shoving his shame deep into his stomach, he stood up and flung his bag over his shoulder as he headed out the door. The corridor was packed with people. Shouting and laughing was echoing off of the ceiling as friends parted ways with their friends and as others slammed their lockers, not caring about what they left in it for the summer. A hand grabbing his arm made him whip around in alarm, only to be greeted by those mesmerising brown eyes.

"Whoa chill, it's only me! Come on, let's head out of here before we get ambushed and forced to stay in this devil pit for the whole summer."

Will laughed at Mike's remark and followed behind Mike, now clinging onto his arm as to not get lost within the flood of people. The sun blinded Will as they broke through the crowd and out of the front doors. The heat was overwhelming, sticking to his skin and choking him out slightly. Or maybe that was because he still has his arm entwined with Mike's and was practically leaning on him at this point. They chatted about their lesson, how boring it was. How they was glad it was summer so the party could actually have the time to go and hang about Hawkins again without ridiculously early curfews. Will reluctantly pulled his arm out of Mike's as he bent down to release his bike from the stand.

"Will, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the cinema this weekend? You know, just you and me."

Mike's words made Will stop freeing his bike. Surely he was reading too much into this. Mike just wanted to spend time with Will, alone, as a friend. Yet he could not bring himself to burst the bubble of hope that had risen in his chest. He looked up at Mike and smiled. A smile that came all too easily when he looked at Mike, "Yeah of course. That'll be great. What are you thinking of watching?"

The smile that appeared on Mike's face made Will's heart leap. It was incredibly unfair that Mike was perfect in every little respect. Will could only dream to be even slightly as perfect as Mike, and he could only pray to whatever was above that there could ever be a chance that Mike would be his.

"I was thinking about Flight of the Navigator. It looks pretty good." Will nodded in agreement, half trying to free his bike and half freaking out internally. Finally pulling the bike free from the grasping chains, he stood up fully and looked up at Mike.

"It sounds good to me. What about this Saturday? My mom should be able to give me a lift."

"Yeah that's great! I'll call you tonight about what time is best, probably after 7."

Will nodded and smiled as Mike leaned down to unlock his own bike. Managing to complete the task faster than Will had done, they mounted their bikes and began peddling home. The sun was harsh and hot on Will's face as he tried to keep up with Mike, who seemed completely unphased by the cruel sun. Once they reached Will's road, Mike stopped suddenly, causing Will to slam his brakes on to avoid crashing into the back of him. Smirking at Will's shock, Mike reached over and gently grabbed Will's arm, sending shock waves up his body.

"Okay I'll ring you at 7, or just a bit after. Maybe a bit earlier if my mom can get Holly to bed earlier. I'll see you on Saturday, okay? And I'll pay for everything, don't worry about that. Please stay safe."

Will stared into Mike's brown eyes, trying to read what they were trying to tell him. The gentle plea of safety rang in the air and echoed loudly around Will's mind as Mike stared at him with an expression that Will couldn't fully understand. If only he had the guts to tell Mike what he had been aching to tell him for years, if only he could close the space between them. A foolish dream.

"Yeah, yeah. That's fine, don't worry about it. I will, but you better be safe too! I'll see you Saturday then."

Mike grinned and pulled his hand away, leaving invisible marks across Will's skin that stayed long after the contact was removed. Exchanging a quick farewell, Will turned his bike and started off down the track; knowing that Mike was watching him go and he smiled to himself, content with the feeling in his chest.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will sighed and rested his head in his right hand as he stared at the bustling crowd from his table. He had arrived early as he had convinced himself that it would calm his nerves; hoping that his mind would relax. Pulling the cuffs of his jumper over his hands, he returned to his original position and closed his eyes. People walked by in their packs, blissfully unaware of Will. Noise consumed his ears, temporarily blocking out his nagging thoughts. Regretting wearing a jumper, Will groaned internally as he felt his body fire up when he thought of being so close to Mike for a few hours. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. Mike and he had been to the mall alone many times, and this wasn't any different. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a hand running up his back. His chest tightened as Mike walked around him to stand next to him. He just looked so beautiful. Blue had always looked good on Mike, and today it made him look positively perfect. Will's eyes ran over Mike's face, taking in his smile, those warm brown eyes that stared so deeply into his own. He admired the dusting of freckles on the pale skin. What he would give to be able to pull Mike down and kiss him like his life depended on it, and have Mike want him just as badly.

"There you are! I thought you'd gotten lost."

Mike laughed, and Will melted a bit as he watched Mike close his eyes to laugh; taking in the way his cheeks curved. Mike held out his hand to pull Will out of his chair. Will eagerly accepted and grabbed a hold. His chest twinged as he realised their hands were a perfect fit for each other, but it was nothing compared to the purr in his stomach as instead of letting go, Mike linked their arms together. Pulling Will closer to his side. "I'd never let myself lose my way to you. Now, let's go before the trailers start. I don't want to be waiting in line forever." They set off on their course through the bustling crowd, taking in the lights of the surrounding shops and allowing themselves to simply blend in with everybody else; alone in their own bubble. Will's body temperature had gone up. He could feel his cheeks flush whenever Mike would laugh at a joke or simply smile down at him. The cinema was loud and hot; people were everywhere. Will allowed Mike to guide him towards the concessions line. The sweet smell of popcorn was emanating from the countertop, mixing in with the smell of sweeter delights. The line was cramped, forcing Will and Mike together like sardines. After what felt like forever, they detangled their limbs and grabbed food and drink, quickly headed towards the screen room. The room was dark, the only light source coming was seeping down from the dim lamps mounted to the walls. People talked amongst themselves in hushed tones as the boys made their way to their seats.

"Do you want paying back for any of this?" Will asked, grabbing a Coke that had been shoved to him from the right. Mike looked up from the pile of food he was attempting to sort out and shook his head, "Don't be daft. It's my treat. Besides, it's only money." Mike turned back away to the food before Will could answer. He gratefully took the popcorn bucket that was placed in his lap and shifted in his seat as the lights dimmed out. The whir of the reel film player high above them could be heard as the film started to roll in. Settling back to enjoy the movie, his attention was drawn away by a soft sound. "Will..." It was so quiet that Will was almost certain he had imagined it. He turned towards Mike, anxiety building within him as he was met with a pair of soft eyes illuminated within the light from the screen. Will's breath hitched within his throat as Mike reached his right hand over slowly and gently grabbed his own, letting out a soft sigh as Will interlaced their fingers. His heart beating so fast he was sure it would burst at any moment, he flicked his eyes up from their conjoined hands and stared Mike in the face as he spoke again.

"Please.. don't let go."

Will felt like he was having a fever dream. This couldn't be happening.

"I would never dream of it,"

Mike leaned forward to slip his left arm around Will's shoulders, pulling him in and letting his head rest upon Will's, which has nestled itself in the crook of his neck. The movie was nothing but a blur to Will, who was only focused on this. On the love that was ripping at the seams of his heart and was threatening to burst out of him at any second. Even still, he knew it could still be too risky. Maybe Mike just needed some affection due to something at home? A million different scenarios ran through his mind, each one ready to slash through his heart like a knife at the thought that this wasn't reciprocated feelings. After all, Mike had no clue Will had been so crazy for him for so long. It was painfully cruel. After what seemed to be an eternity, the film came to end and the room was once again dimly illuminated by sullen bulbs. Mike pulled his arm out from behind Will and began talking about the film whilst gathering up the rubbish that had emigrated from their laps to the floor during the movie. Will was only half listening, his mind and his senses stunted by the last hour and a half. It had felt so good to be embraced by Mike in such a loving way. He felt electrified, as if his body had been regenerated. Standing up, he took half of the rubbish from Mike and they walked out of the cinema with everybody else. Squinting as they emerged into the brightly lit corridor, they discarded their rubbish and proceeded to cut through the sea of people and head outside. Will couldn't help but continue to think about what had happened in the cinema. Was Mike thinking about it too? Was he just as exhilarated as Will? They reached the front doors and headed out, the warm evening sun was soft and tender on his face, making everything seem softer and more relaxed. Heading over to a tree in a secluded part of the car park, they rested their backs against the bark; eyes meeting. Will smiled softly at Mike, who glady reciprocated.

"It's been a great day. Thank you, for everything."

Mike smiled and looked down. Will was about to ask what was wrong when Mike lifted his head back up, a look of concern etched into his handsome features.

"Will, listen. I need to be honest with you. I need you. I have done for years yet I was too blind, too stupid to ever admit it to myself, let alone to you."

Will stared at Mike. He was sure Mike could hear the cogs whirring within his mind as he processed this new information. His chest began to feel tight again, a beacon of hope began to burn within him. "What do you mean, "you need me?"" Sighing, Mike turned his body towards Will. The distance between them had shortened and Will could feel Mike's warm breath gently tickling his face.

"What I mean, Will, is that.. for a long time now.. I've had feelings for you. I've been crazy about you for years. I never did anything about it because I was content with your happiness, and I didn't want to mess anything up for you after everything you'd been through. When I was with El I thought that was it. She was happy, I was happy but most of all, YOU was happy with your life."

He could not believe what he was hearing, He was definitely having a fever dream now. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Mike placing a finger on his mouth. The pressure was sending shivers rolling on his spine.

"I realised after the Mind Flayer had been killed that I didn't love El in the way she loved me. I realised that night whilst we was all sat in that deathly silence that she isn't the most important thing in the world to me; you are Will. I was terrified for you. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you, I want to protect you. I want to love you Will."

Mike placed his hands either side of Will's face and pressed his lips to Will's. This was the closest to Heaven that Will could ever get. Everything was heightened, and yet all Will could focus on, all that he cared about, was Mike in this moment. The rest of the world didn't matter. Will kissed back with every bit of love he could put into this simple kiss. Will's hands grabbed at Mike's shirt and pulled him in closer. Mike let out a groan and ran a hand up Will's back, dipping into his hair and grabbing gently. They broke apart after what felt forever, yet hardly long enough. They panted, their breath mingling as they smiled' faces flushed and eyes wild.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Will chuckled out. Mike laughed and grabbed Will's hand. "Oh trust me, I really do." Mike pulled Will in for a cuddle, embracing him like his it was his sole purpose in life. They pulled apart and began to walk home, talking about things that simply seemed irrelevant now. Will squeezed Mike's hand as they walked, smiling up at Mike.

"I love you too Mike, and I need you more than you will ever know, you big doofus."


End file.
